


Sunset caught in your eyes

by LinusPearl



Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their anniversary and at first Makoto wasn't really happy about the place where to spend their vacation. But there's always room to change mind, right ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset caught in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fanfic, I hope it turned out ok >.

At first, Makoto had been a bit surprised by Rin’s choice for the hotel room.  _Why so expensive?_  were the first words he said and Rin had glared at him. A bungalow that big just for them, it was too much. Even for their three years together. And visibly, Rin was keen on making him change his mind.

But right now, Makoto couldn’t really complain. And he actually liked the view. The ocean was kissing the horizon and while its waves were softly licking at the beach, a few meters in front of them.

But there was a better view just right under him. Beneath Makoto’s body, laying naked but for the open black shirt hanging loose on his shoulders, vibrant red locks spilled on the creamy plush carpet, Rin was a sight to behold. Makoto slid his fingers along Rin’s sides, hips, to reach firm cheeks and spread them a little more. Then he thrust slowly in, drowning in the soft moans leaving Rin’s lips.

Aside from Rin’s quiet whimpers, Makoto’s short huffs and the sound of their bodies gliding against each other, the slow wash of the waves accompanied them, giving them the rhythm. Or maybe was it the sea that gently followed their tempo.

“Makoto...”

Rin’s voice was tender as his fingers threaded through Makoto’s short hair. Makoto leaned even further, pressed a string of open mouth kisses along Rin’s jaw line and pushed in deeper with each slow motion of his hips. Once again, Makoto took the time to admire his friend and lover.

What made things even better was the sunset: it felt like Rin attracted every single ray of light, gold caught in his half lidded eyes, bright orange cascading in his hair, soft dark pink embed on his throat, soft purple high lighting the delicate moves of taut chest muscles under his slightly tanned skin.

Makoto slightly adjusted himself, tilting Rin’s hips higher, and moaned behind his teeth when Rin tightened around him. He picked up ever so slightly the tempo, Rin rolling his hips to meet his thrusts.

Both their breaths hitched up and Rin’s free hand, the other still lost in Makoto’s hair, flew to grasp the plush carpet, back bowing. They undulated again and again, one chasing after the other. Makoto sighed as he laced his fingers with Rin’s. His brows furrowed, hips starting to stutter.

Rin sounded hoarse and breathy “Makoto...”

And without breaking eye contact, Rin arched up, lips parted on a barely audible moan, spilling burning strings between their stomachs. The endless and breathless litany of his name whispered as Rin rode his orgasm was the final blow and he gladly followed his lover, thrusting erratically.

“Rin...” he murmured against Rin’s lips.

Makoto propped himself on his elbow near Rin’s face, smiling with contentment as he placed his chin in his palm. Rin still had his hand in Makoto’s hair, fingers absently playing with a lock right behind his ear. Makoto couldn’t help the giggle that pushed past his lips.

“So, you still against the idea of staying here ?”

Despite his flushed cheeks and his hazed gaze, Rin sported his trademark toothy grin. Makoto heavily blushed and hid his face against Rin’s shoulder.

“No.” he whispered as he wrapped Rin in a tender hug.

Rin’s bright laugh softly echoed against the rush of the waves, sky slowly turning blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until here and I hope the reading was good ^^ Any comment is welcome, even if it's just for a typo :3


End file.
